


The moon at first blush

by Antor2001



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antor2001/pseuds/Antor2001
Summary: Originally submitted to the April 2019 monthly contest on Elsanna Shenanigans on Tumblr with the prompt: mythology au (challenge: no ice powers).Elsa is the goddess of the Moon not of party and socialization. But it turns out not all parties are bad when you can reconnect to a long lost sister.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	The moon at first blush

With a last wave to her brother Kris of Helios, the god of the sun, Elsa of Selene decided that she had procrastinated enough and finally made her way into the Hall of Time.

The Gods Millennium-end party on Olympus was a massive event that everyone had to attend and thus Elsa found herself standing in a corner of the impossibly big and ornate ballroom.

She really didn’t care for all the gossiping and mating that always ended up happening during these parties. Her solution to this particular problem was standing surreptitiously near the chocolate treats table with her glass of ambrosia.

She was reaching for a particularly fluffy looking treat when her hand bumped with someone else's.

“Woops, sorry! Didn’t see you there”

Elsa turned around recognizing the voice. “Anna?”

The redhead eyes went wide. “is that you Elsie? Wow when did you become so hot?”

Elsa, blushing madly from the sudden compliment managed to stammer out something herself:

“You-you’re looking great too! I haven’t seen you since I took up my job riding the moon chariot. How have you been?”

Anna seemed to catch up with her mouth and blushed too.

“We-well, I am now Anna of Eos! I’ve started riding through the sky before brother Helios to announce his arrival. They left me in charge of painting the whole sky with the colors of dawn. Can you believe that?”

Anna smiled widely with obvious pride. And continued explaining.

“When I first started they gave me these huuuge buckets of paint and this tiny little brush and I was like ‘this is ridiculous’ but no! they seriously expected me to use it”

Elsa heart skipped a beat when Anna looked at her and giggled.

“So when they left I just loaded the buckets on the chariot. I have two perfectly good hands to paint with, thank you very much!”

Elsa had to laugh at that little act of rebellion, it was so much like the Anna she remembered…

Anna, the little brat that she loved so much when they were little had become such a passionate and beautiful goddess. Her heart was thumping with… affection?

Elsa, realizing she was staring again, quickly asked:

“Isn’t it dangerous to ride the chariot with so many buckets on it?”

Anna blushed and looked away before leaning in and whispering conspiratorially:

“About that, if anyone asks you, the sea between Africa and Arabia has always been red ok?”

Elsa looked at the sheepish expression on Anna's face and there was only one answer she could give.

She laughed.

They commandeered a big platter of Chocolates and retired in one of the quietest corners of the ball hall catching up and pointing at the weirdest happenings of the evening trying to make each other laugh.

Elsa had just finished a funny story about how many times she bumped the moon while learning how to drive but managed to keep it hidden because most of the bumps were on the same side, when their uncle Cronus called out loudly that it was time for the party to end.

Anna’s expression immediately turned sad.

“What’s wrong Anna?”

“It’s just… I really want to see you again, but you’ll always be on the other side of the sky and it makes me sad that we will not see each other for another millennium! I really don’t want to be apart from you again it’s so unfair”

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her close.

“Oh Anna, I would spend all my time with you if I could! I’ve never enjoyed this kind of parties before, but with you it’s been so much fun”

“Really?” Anna looked up at her with a bashful smile.

Elsa nodded emphatically. “Yeah, it makes even the weird mating bearable!”

Anna snorted at that, turning around in her embrace pointed at a white stallion galloping after some scantily clad goddess on the opposite side of the hall. “Weird mating indeed, isn’t that cousin Zeus?”.

When it was clear that the party was over Elsa squeezed Anna in her arms one last time, her sister turned her head up and gave her a lingering kiss at the corner of her lips, before taking a step back winking and disappearing in the crowd.

Elsa could only bring her hand up to her lips, blushing from head to toe.

When she got back to her home she was a goddess on a mission, she pulled out all her star charts and sky maps, nothing would stop her from seeing Anna again, not even the celestial order.

☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼

Elsa of Selene was not one for tardiness; yet she started lagging, each day rising fifty minutes later.

A small shift in the great scheme of things but every day she could bask a little more in the glorious display of the aurora, the colorful display made her heart swell with love and admiration.

Two weeks went by quickly. Elsa jumped in her chariot filled with anticipation and started to climb to the sky.

She found Anna surrounded by buckets of sky-paint, her dress all messy with blotches of many different hues. And her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth.

Finding the sight adorable she giggled.

Anna jumped from the unexpected sound and whipped around, her eyes growing wide when they landed on the lunar goddess before her.

“Elsa?” A huge grin suddenly lit her face and she jumped into her sister’s arms.

“What are you doing here sis? The day is just starting, you should be sleeping!”

The blonde started to explain with a proud grin how she altered her orbit slightly and how the geometry would all come together in a monthly cycle, she tried to mimic the motion of the moon and earth with her hands, flailing them around to try and explain how it all worked.

Anna watched with a fond smile realizing the length Elsa had gone just to see her, acting on an impulse she leaned in and silenced her with a kiss.

Elsa’s surprise was short-lived as she immediately kissed back with fervor.

Maybe she was up for some weird mating after all.

☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☾ ☼ ☽ ☼

**Author's Note:**

> After a small delay I’m finally posting this slightly revised version of my entry to the April 2019 Elsanna Shenanigans contest. Many many thanks to matjojo who gave me precious help proofreading this short story and who was nice enough to never mention the fact that I didn’t publish it at any point for 19 months after he sent me his notes.


End file.
